royal_fate_rise_to_divinityfandomcom-20200214-history
DéMonidate Kyuzera
DéMonidate "Trinity Moon" Kyuzera (Onmyõ/陰陽/yin-yang) the embodiment of peace and hatred(yin and yang) was born a Crusnine,son of Lunalesca and Daegon born in the Ketsueki Tasogare (血液たそがれ/Blood Twilight) realm on his third birthday he bared witness to a hecktic battle to the death between Daegon and Alpha unknown to him his godfather Kelin Kyuzera killed his fostered father and mother who where really spies created by kotosana (whos task was to kill DéMonidate on his third day of birth) and cast him to hell. After leaving hell he began a rise to power no other being could imagine and later became the ultimate Crusnik Lycanine and Dragon as well, he ended up pairing up wit his nemesis Keimon Kyuzera and ended up being known around the kamiverse as the "Ultimate Tag Team" and later reuniting with his god father and later Kami-Sama Kelin Kyuzera and went under his wing ,by Kelin he was deemed an overzealous knucklehead, he'd later fight and defeat Alpha Moon Kyuzera and establish himself a "new title", and then deciding to fully train under Kelin to the maximum to become his equal and establish his place in the Kami-verse Introduction into the Series DéMonidate makes his true appearance in the series roaming through hell Unknown to to his knowledge Nekorine Kyuzera watched over him to test him as a god until he came across Beta Moon"The Red Fang" Kyuzera who was the strongest warrior in hell after battling with Beta, DéMonidate became Beta's pupil after being the first and only basic immortal to leave a scar on his face(on his left cheek) and push him to transform. On his 9th birthday DéMonidate became stronger, faster and more brutal than he ever have been. He's now elevated to true immortal status but his power equaled any ultimotal Beta revealed to DéMonidate that he's grown in age but not in body size and hell restricted him from aging, and also that his training is done by saying "you've learned all i have to teach you my friend, now go destiny awaits you" off goes DéMonidate as his master instructed, as he's roaming through hell a familiar figure stands in his path revealed to be Devile, leader of hells fiercest warriors Hells Rejectz and Satan's loyal right hand demon Knight, DéMonidate without hesitation engulfed Devile in battle, tradeing hand to hand blows and kicks back and forth Devile then transformed to his black hell chaos form and goes to attack DéMonidate with his final attack Chaos Hell Buster and while the attack is in form DéMonidate's claws surges crecent red and slices Devile in half with this unknown technique later revealed as the Red Moon Piercer, upon victory he acquired one thousand mortal souls along with his hundredth immortal soul this broke his limitations to his premature body as became a greater god. Just after De'monidate absorbed Devile's tainted soul it was converted into his newest weapon Akumatsuno(Devil Horn) Scythe and attached to his left arm and his soul with the addition of the Chain of Devil's Tears(Akuma no namida no rensa). DéMonidate then heard a voice and saw an devilish eye in the distance and raced toward it. Hundreds of demons stood in his way but he easily disposed of these immortal demons with his newly acquired scythe. As he entered the final realm of hell he assisted unfamiliars in slaying the hundreds of the Satan's children by ripping them to god shreds, using Red Moon Piercer. Having finally arriving to the scene to confront hell's king he bared witness to Licifist(Satan) falling to a greater devil, DéMonidate disrespectfully glares in the devil's eye and and demands to know who the hell he is. While DéMonidate still shouts at the devil a tiger like brute mushes him into the ground with murderous intentions the devil repels the tiger devil off of DéMonidate the devil tiger who soon introduces himself as Keimon Kyuzera and gets in DéMonidate's face, yet he shows no fear and turns his back on Keimon to confront the mysterious being who reveals himself the new ultimate devil God named Daisuke Kyuzera, but warns to never address him as "Mugen" his forbidden name and later opens hell's gate and freed Royal Fate from hell's restrictions. God had increased hell's restrictions to ensure the devil does not escape eternal exile. With his absolute power Daisuke had done the impossible and overruled god's restriction seal of hell. While walking out of hell DéMonidate felt himself grow in power and height and notices a red moon(a symbol of his birthday) and revealed that he is now 19 years of age. After meeting fellow Royal Fate members he traveled off on his own and dwells upon five angel gods "heavens keepers" and starts trouble with these mighty angel warriors he easily disposes of four of them one of them is left standing he introduces himself as Anguleon, the leader of heavens keepers he kills one of his comrades who was left alive and absorbs the other three to transform to his triple halo form, DéMonidate surges the Akumatsuno with 100% Red Moon Piercer and then they clash. After the clash DéMonidate is left standing and Anguleon laying in death, DéMonidate then commemorates the fallen angels evil deeds then evilly smirks and finishes him of and absorbs Anguleon and a halo forms around his head horns begin to form on the halo do to DéMonidate's soul being pure evil. Personality Immaturity Pre-maturity DéMonidate begins to seemingly warm up to his comrades of Royal Fate(some of them not all) yet he becomes more knowledgeble to his past as well as the history of the Kyuzera gods via his foresight being fully developed. Later on he and Keimon start to understand one another and become closer then either expected Maturity DéMonidate becomes more wise and understanding to his power, he then drops the task "Chasing Infinity" because he begins to feel it's beneath him to following dreams of other beings. DéMonidate begins to speak highly of his hybrid lineage with him being the only god born a full blood hybrid and fully understands the real power and strength of a hybrid of three entities(Tribrid) and the true powers of Yin and Yang, with DéMonidate understanding these qualities he develops a attitude like his kami-sama but more to himself and cold. When talking DéMonidate is philosophical coldhearted evil slightly cocky or very calm, and unlike immaturity and pre-maturity in the presence of pain he stands calm and relaxed, and instead of engaging in hostile conversation with Alpha like he used to in the past DéMonidate doesn't acknowledge his presence remains calm and just continues on with what he was doing. DéMonidate becomes the ideal opponent after this change in attitude and his growth as a kyuzera. Appearance DéMonidate resimbles his father Daegon in the face yet like his mother Lunalesca his hair is spikey and straight(not wild like other werewolves) and has a slim body with muscular features hences his outrageous speed and overwhelmingly kami-beast strength it would seem he has the strength of the demon king himself his choice of clothing isn't like other gods(heavy armor, pants, helmets, upper body wear) he tends to be shirtless, likes wearing shorts, rarely wears his kami mask(even when required). His eyes are crimson red(like Daegon) and sometimes Purple highlighted with Crecent Gold(like Lunalesca) and his hair is Black with silver and blood red highlights and has three scar like markings on the right side of his face below his eye, symbolizes his werepyre/crusinine being(meaning he follows under neither god of both realms only himself) the first line represents blood(vampire/crusnik) the second line represents moon(lycan/lycanine) the third line represents fire/wind(dragon) Hell Saga DéMonidate when he first seen in hell he's sporting black torn rags and crimson chains around his wrist and ankles short-cut hair(to his neck). when released from hell his height grows as does his muscle mass, Kikiaru gives him pants and some boots along with armor which he sports for 2.5 seconds via him ripping the bottom part of his pants turning them into shorts and tears the armor off of his torso and uses blood control to customize his clothes after-which he now wears shorts with a long belt with a crucifix at the end and a werewolf symbol on the left side and a vampire symbol on the right side of his shorts. on certain occasions he wears a black hooded clock with silver tribal that shows nothin but his mouth note: DéMonidate never takes the hood off and some times the clock will be open a little bit and he rests his hand in the opening of the clock(like Itachi in Naruto). Blood/Fang Saga DéMonidate's hair grows down his back and is seen beifly wearing armor, yet he tears it all of and gets some pants and crafts them into some new shorts that hang past his knees over his leg gauntlets with some newer slimmer arm gauntlets and spiked armbands on his biceps Transformations Red Moon Rage White Moon Rage Silver Moon Rage Black Moon Rage Trinity Moon Wrath the ultimate moon rage form, due to his mastery of his moon/twilight control and his growth as a lycanine, DéMonidate fully absorbs the Kami-elder within him after a heated battle which gave him the power to combine all his moon forms and take a new form where he now controls the seven kami moons(red, white, silver, black, divine, devil, and king). this form DéMonidate's hair is crimson red with silver highlights, his skin turns crescent white the energy surrounds his body and forms a sleeveless hooded rode with his eyes covered, his bandages release energy to form gauntlets on his wrist and shoulders with the yin yang symbol on each side and a ring forms behind him portraying six moons on the ring and the king moon in the middle of the ring, in this form DéMonidate can send shockwaves with the strength of any and every howl by a blast from his hand, swinging his arms/legs or a weapon, also he can control stars via the cosmic kami-ring behind him which is inguled in kami-star energy and he uses the energy as a ability entitled "star buster" "star gasher" "oblivion star" "star breaker" the power level of each technique will depend on which moon energy he uses(he can use all seven energies at once) Onmyo Wrath Black Chaos form White Harmony form Final form of Chaotic Harmony(yin yang form) Forbidden form of Perfect Imperfection Abilities Crusinic Body unaffected by magic and telekinetic abilities. His body is extremely difficult to cut and damage. His wounds regenerate and his wounded area becomes tougher to penetrate from that same nature of attack. He is immune to flames contaminated blood and cannot be poisoned or plagued. His body is his greatest defense upon the activation of his crusnik body. Once DéMonidate achieves his perfect crusnik body this body will become his permanent body without activation Lycanine Body his physical strength is deadly and his grip is nearly inescapable. His body is resistant to alot of physical attacks. This body is vulnerable to flames but enables his strength and speed to double upon impact. This body also is equipped for finishing blows. Gaining his gamma powers, this body will be his permanent body without needing to be activated becoming the ultimate and perfect lycanine body Hurcules' Body after absorbing Hurcules DéMonidate's body becomes twice as endurable as he usually is and he moves at violent speeds and accesses emmense strengths without the Hurclean Gia ability Dragon Body Draco-Cruicinine Body Blood Cloak Twilight Cloak Onmyo Cloak Blood Affinity Blood Control Twilight Control Lycanine Focus elevated and amplified form of lycan focus. this form of it works on elites(depending on power level), when the user closes his/her eyes there keen senses are elevated beyond any limit and even the fastest movement can become slow as a humortal Nephelim Energy Nephelim meaning Perfect Hybrid,DéMonidate established this energy after looking deep into ﻿the origin of his bloodline Chaos Energy(control of destruction) Harmony Energy(control of peace) Energy of Imperfection Onmyõ Energy Ponsédado Ponséshijo Chaos Dimension not a eye technique nor illusion once DéMonidate activates Raikami god spirit Clones and Chaos Pursuit the god spirits create a inescapable vortex around the foe once activated the foe cannot warp or teleport away they are powered down and restricted by "eclipse purification" and is at DéMonidate's will and mercy. In this realm your kami-energy is drained and DéMonidate can chose to absorb your soul, destroy you comletely, or spare you(knocking you out) Wolf Fang Ripper DéMonidate spins at a ferocious speed and deliver many powerful beast-like attacks when contact is made with the target. The force of this attack is strong enough tear through the thickest skin, bone, shield, or barrier DéMonidate can create clones or summon wolves thus creating a barrage of this technique Lycan Fang Gasher a elevated form of "Wolf Fang Ripper" DéMonidate spins in a violent assault against the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation creates a vacuum vortex in its surroundings, that tears the enemy apart even without touching them directly. The excessively high speed makes this devastatingly huge vortex very hard to evade. if dodged DéMonidate will jump out of this technique and start up another one at a quicker speed Lycanine Fang Devour the final most devestatingly powerful form of "Wolf Fang Ripper". DéMonidate can spin or roll at triffying speeds towards the enemy. The ultra-violent rotation created can tear through multiple enemies, rending them apart with just the slightest touch. DéMonidate can increase its size and its speed and surge it with any energy he chooses to making this technique more powerful and more vicious, he can switch from spinnig to rolling while the move is in motion as well. do to quick mastery of this technique DéMonidate can summon these from his hands in all sizes he uses the spinning motion as a blast, the rolling motion as a throwing disc God Speed Mugen-Bõei(Infinite Defense) The ultimate defense originated by Daisuke Kyuzera, making the user untouchable to even the fastest attacks/abilities Mugen-Hanzi(Infinite Offense) The ultimate hand to hand fighting style originated by Daisuke Kyuzera, able to break the strongest defenses elevates user to speeds beyond the sound barrier Telekinesis(Psykoneses) DéMonidate can throw violent telepathic waves and can halt speed abilities or enhancers, repels strikes and fatal blows(also used to increase the limitations of his lycanine eye technique) Foresight Moon Piercer(Red Moon, White Moon, Silver Moon, Black Moon, Divine Moon, Devil Moon) Attacks made to pierce through the toughest skin, barriers, etc. acts as the sacred Kyuzera ability "Impaler" but a lower power level but just as devastating and dangerous established by Tsukiamoo(establisher of the moon)and mastered by Beta Moon his son. DéMonidate's claws as well as his hands surges with energy depending on which moon he's in control of do to mastery of this technique he can charge more then one,combine it into his weapons, and can throw the piercer attack for if he's fighting a long distance fighter or to use as a diversion to land a fatal blow Cosmic Vortex Telepathic Kicks/punches/Slashes/ Blastwaves telepathic attacks DéMonidate uses only when hes immobilized or to fight a long distance or a uncatchable foe, DéMonidate can slash, smash or destroy anything(besides kami-planets, kami-suns) taught by Totomoto Kanusuniku Powers The Ultimate Crusniik Body/Power after completely synchronizing with Daegon he inherits supreme crusnik powers and Daegon's ability "perfect crusnik body" and "blood gem"(keeps vampires/crusniks alike alive as long as DéMonidate is alive) and like Daegon, a blood gem shard is incased on DéMonidate's forehead. This power further enhances DéMonidate's vampire/crusnik powers and abilities Gamma Powers The Ultimate Lycanine Body/Power(a symbol of reaching werewolf perfection), A synchronation of Alpha, Beta, and Omega(thus the symbol on his chest and the A, β, Ω symbols on his shorts) creating the ultimate lycanine power, increases the strength of DéMonidate's werewolf/lycan/lycanine abilities. After making peace with alpha the "A" symbol formed on his, absorbing and fully syncing with Betas power(later syncing with his demon wolf power) caused the "β" symbol, and creating a bond with his little Brother Omega and Omega following under DéMonidate the "Ω" symbol to form, when all the symbols formed on his shorts another symbol took form on his chest and created tattoos and markings on his body. Also DéMonidate can control moons to his will as defense, and offence Kurusangí DéMonidate materializes his body and makes himself impervious to attacks and objects being hurled his way due to that they phase through him Kurusukãnu(Crusinine) Powers this ability can only be canceled out by Daisuke's Zumi Eye .gives DéMonidate the ability to bend all the elements to his will(including yin and yang), elevates his speed to speeds breaking the sound and kami-sound barrier, enhanced god like strength/defense(stronger and more durable than the mightiest titan god), elevates telekinesis and telepathic attacks to there maximum potential and. DéMonidate infuses this power into his attacks and abilities(besides impalers) to increase the damage and keeps them from getting canceled out and makes him 15% vulnerable to seals. After gaining the Gamma Powers and fully syncing with Daegon's "perfect crusnik" power DéMonidate reached his full maturity and was granted the power he seeked for so long Disintegration Slash a slash made up of ascended overdark and energy of imperfection. DéMonidate can hurl these slashes with his hands, legs, his swords, and buster blades(makes it stronger). once this slash directly hits an opponent the body part that's hit will slowly disintegrate can make the disintegration speed up by using synergy control with his eyes and he can stop it when he pleases Cosmic Powers Koto-Seal this seal was crafted by DéMonidate after his immense training with Daisuke it grants him the power he had while under koto-possession. when the seal is released DéMonidate takes a form where his lower torso is shrouded in energies(chaos,synergy,superme evil)his arms and eyes is shrouded in the same energies while his torso is gulfted in tribal symbols with the seal symbol in the middle of his chest. this form allows DéMonidate to clash and survive against Kotosana himself, but cannot defeat him. later transcends into the Koto-Seal of Hell and Heaven after he fully goes under Kotosanas wing and accepted full allegiance to the Leigon Sabre Attacks(Lariat) Godly Swordsmanship DéMonidate in battle displays a superb display of swordsmanship being able to weild any type of weapon and be able to use them with such mastery is rare amongst gods(swords, axes, spears, buster blades, scythes, daggers, katanas,) his sowrdsmanship can be over thrown by Fate and matched by Keimon's hand to hand attributes Savage Hand to Hand Skills DéMonidate as a child a had brutal and wild fighting style via kicks punches knees and elbows(sometimes his claws) yet as he grew in maturity he began combinating his hand to hand attributes with his swordsmanship, abilities, blood control,and god speed Power of Supreme Evil DéMonidate is one out of five of Kotosana's contractee's(Kelin, Darxus, Enoishi, and Lucifist) who's obtained this power on their own terms and mastered it. Obtaining this power DéMonidate completely balances out his Onmyõ(yin yang) powers and elevates his power to another level. DéMonidate gained full complete control over this power after a false betrayal to Royal Fate(which only he and Daisuke knew of), a hetic and over the top clash with Keimon and Alpha at full power, and like his kami-sama broke the Koto-Possession showing his growth as a Kyuzera God and a test of his will by Daisuke. Kesaimatsû: Onmyõmato Release DéMonidate's ultimate weapon of divine dark supremacy the "perfect balance of yin and yang duel katanas" Blood Impaler Twilight Impaler Chaos/Harmony(Onmyõ) Impaler Impaler of Imperfection(Defiance Impaler) God(Kami) Summons Rãsugia the OnmiDragon God Lucian ,the Blood Wolf God Saoõnga the Demon Dragon God Viktor, the Blade Bat God Pandora, the Godess of True Chaos and Destruction Crimson Beta Wolf, the Hyper Demon Lycanine God Daegonsú, the Demon Bat God Ryumyõ, yin and yang Twin Dragon Gods YuRaikan, blood weretiger god Mudé Trigger(arm transformation) Pãndo-mudé(chaos arm) After absorbing Pandora a chaos crystal fuses with his blood shard on his forhead as well as the one in his soul. His arms left, right or both takes form with true chaos energy and chaos kami crystals. RaiKuryu-mudé(DracoCrusnine arm) Ketsogare-mudé(Blood Twilight arm) Onmyõ-mudé(Yin Yang arm) Immunities Immune to Pain as a kid DéMonidate was very durable hence his immunity to unbearable pain so beating him really isn't as satisfying it'll be because his immunity to pain in addition to his immense endurance so he will become a true challenge and a very annoying opponent you wish you can kill(this immunity even impresses Kelin, Daisuke, and Kotosana) Hybrid DéMonidate has all strengths and attributes of crusniks, dragons, and lycanines but has none of their weaknesses, which makes him immune to fire, holy light or light like abilities, sunlight, wolves bane, holy water, crosses/crucifix, wooden/metal steaks, silver, mind control, ice, etc. Fear/Terror DéMonidate is immune to being paralyzed or shook into fear for he lacks the sense of fear nor can he be terrified of anything or anyone Elements Fire: omni-flames, oblivion blaze, hell fire, chaos flames,crimson flames, dracoflames Ice: blood crystal, omni-ice Lightning: black/white dragon lightning, hell lightning, omni-thunder, raging twilight thunder Earth: fissure, omni-quake, realm shake, planetary fissure Wind: dracowinds, blood wind, twilight wind, gamma winds Dark: overdark, eclipse, kamiclipse Light: divine light, daybreak, omni-light, moon light Weapons Kami Ketsueki Harõ(God Blood halo) Akumatsuno Scythe/Chain of Devil Tears KamiTitans Buster BroadSword Acehorn Buster Ax Ketsueki Tasogare Duel Blades Blade of Imperfection(Blade of Ultimate Defiance) True Masamune DéMonidate's ultimate weapon, after harvesting the souls of the 7 kami-titan generals and slaying the Titan God of Divinity and piercing him with the kami-titan buster broadsword through the heart and absorbed his energy and the energy awoken the blade in it's true form Eyes of Defiance Hidden from him beyond his knowledge but after meeting Kotosana, as a gift of trying to convince him to join Kotosana's side he unlocked its full awakened powers, Kelin sealed away its power to defy the Kyuzera Laws and to defy God, telling DéMonidate those powers are too dangerous so dangerous Daisuke would have to kill you under the orders of god himself. grants DéMonidate the ability to defy anything(time, elements, eye techniques, abilities,etc)...later evolved to the Kurusukãnu eyes Kurusukãnu(Crusnine) Eyes Enables DéMonidate to see thru or cancel out eye abilities or illusions, can negate all levels of telekinesis and/or shut it down and enhance DéMonidate's senses(sight,smell, hearing, touch, reflexes) breaks thru elements(besides devil elements, hell chains, heaven chains) Raikami(hyper black lycanine god of chaos) Symbolizes loyalty, destruction, savagery, brutality and rage. Kurukami(perfect crimson crusnik god of peace) Symbolizes intelligence, leadership, bravery, strategy. Can throw destructive telepathic waves that can disintegrate an entire realm, shatter defenses, stop warps/teleportation; can stop telekinetic controled abilities or attacks, gives DéMonidate and infinite supply of blood(easily triggering blood affinity), serves as DéMonidate's defense via kami-blood buster blades can block ,and deflect heavy blows/attacks, can slash through blasts, barriers and elements also can absorb attacks via kami coffins Perfect Onmyõkami When DéMonidate fuses Kurukami and Raikami to form the ultimate kami soul in the kami-verse. He fuses both entities into his own body, his fangs, hair, and claws grow longer and the aura is black silver and dark red, and takes form with two tails and huge wings. Once active DéMonidate is unmatched in speed, strength, reflexes, and mentality(only matched when keimon activates his perfect beast-kami) he can absorb blasts and shoot them back 100x stronger then the original, when in flight his movements are faster then when he runs or dodges thus making him harder to touch, catch, smell, see, or lock-on to, he can like Raikami shatter kami-planets or like Kurukami catch them without struggle and throw them back if hurled his way. Telepathic abilities of any kind are hurled back, swiped away, or stopped in their place Contracts Kotosana since birth DéMonidate has been contracted under Kotosana's infinite evil contract this contract is rare among God Defyers only a few is under this contract(Kelin, Enoishi, Lucifist, Daegon, Darxus, and Falon) do to senses of his tremendous power level and seeing into his future kotosana placed the contract onto DéMonidate while still in the whomb of Lunalesca disgused as WarHound(Alpha's former right hand wolf). Do to this contract Kotosana has a link to DéMonidate always and can posses him at anytime hence one time he possesed a pre-mature DéMonidate and slaughtered kami-angels to weaken heaven's forces in order for Sin to infultrate but what stood in his way was the ones closer to DéMonidate; Dragoun, Quetzlare, and Keimon. After a fierce clash he knocks them back with a shock wave a of supreme evil as he tries to proceed on a divine light beam for God himself shoots the weakpoint of the contract in DéMonidate thus releasing the koto-possession. overtime with training with Daisuke along side Keimon in a matured state DéMonidate now has a resistance over the possession of Kotosana and crafted some new ailities. Kelin(Nekorine) Going from Pre-Maturity to full Maturity DéMonidate began to train under Kelin Kyuzera, a few god years later DéMonidate contracted himself to perfection to further his already powerful attributes Characteristic Traits/Influances(Other Series') Final Fantasy Sepiroth Jecht Auron Vincent Genesis Squall(Leon) Dragonball Z/GT Broly Vegeta Super 17 Cell Kid Buu Raditz Andriod 13 Inuyasha Sesshōmaru Naraku Kōga Bankotsu Bleach Kenpachi Zaraki Byakuya Kuchiki Kokutō Uryū Ishida Gin Ichimaru Nnoitra Gilga Naruto Itachi Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki Kimimaro Kisame Hoshigaki Zabuza Momochi Kabuto Yakushi Gaara Haku Madara Uchiha Shikamaru Nara Kiba Inuzuka Tekken Kazuya Mishima/Devil Bryan Fury Jin Kazama Eddie Gordo Jinpachi Mashima Lee Chaolan Devil May Cry(DMC) Virgil Sparda Dante Marval Wolverine Deadpool Venom Carnage Blade Gambit Juggernaut DC Comics Joker DoomsDay Bane Nightwing Flash DeathStroke Samurai Champloo Mugen Trinity Blood Cain Category:Characters